<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>40 Years Later by Vikehi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101187">40 Years Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi'>Vikehi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Really under a minute, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up with one of those middle of the night, far too late realizations...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>40 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643852">40 years later</a> by emptyjunior and hufflehermione.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a Tumbler thread posted in the Fangoddesses group on Facebook and I said I wanted to record it.  Several people liked the idea, so...  If Emptyjunior or Hufflehermione ever see this and want me to take it down I will.  Totally their work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Google Drive 42 seconds- mp3 link <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/19KfoXri3_6pDnDjYwlQ7fxl2TMcGIlVs/view?usp=sharing">https://drive.google.com/file/d/19KfoXri3_6pDnDjYwlQ7fxl2TMcGIlVs/view?usp=sharing</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>